1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate generally to the field of printed circuit boards, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to structures for interconnecting a substrate with a packaged device.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuitry of a system is often disposed in a packaged device, which is usually mounted on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, having conductors to provide for connection with the integrated circuit package. A typical system, for example, includes one or more microprocessors, memory, graphics processors and other complex integrated circuits that are variously packaged and mounted for interconnection with a printed circuit board or other substrate. Usually, a microelectronics package has a significant number of conductive routes (for the routing of power/ground and input/output signals) between an integrated circuit thereof, such a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like, and external interconnects used to connect the microelectronics package to external components, such as motherboards, interposers, printed circuit boards, and the like. Typically, the formation of the significant number of conductive routes tends to necessitate stringent design rules and the formation of relatively large microelectronic devices.
The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As successive generations of integrated circuits continue to scale in size and increase in data rates, crosstalk, interconnect density and other associated problems pose an increasing challenge to operation of a packaged device with circuitry coupled via the substrate of another device.